


The Witch & The Watchdog

by cleanfreakandshittyglasses



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Slow Burn, Some Humor, awkward fluff is my brand. the kind that'll leave u gushing n embarrassed for the characters, but this will have lots chapters, levi swears n others too so yaaa we gonna hav that folks, other characters & pairings will be added in coming chapters c:, slow update cos life stuff n depression lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 04:04:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18886822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleanfreakandshittyglasses/pseuds/cleanfreakandshittyglasses
Summary: “Humor me.”He wonders what he could’ve possibly done to the Sun and Stars for him to be rewarded like this.





	1. Chapter 1

“Humor me.”

He wonders what he could’ve possibly done to the Sun and Stars for him to be rewarded like this. They say it'd a huge honor to be granted this mission for the first royal missions of every elite castle knights would always be a personal 'wish' from the king himself but the knight couldn’t help but feel more punished than gifted.

“Humor yourself. You ought to get used to it. You’ll be spending the rest of your miserable life in your prison soon enough,” he replied with a bored, tired tone and cocking his head over the direction of his prisoner to get a good look at them.

The first time the witch was brought to the king, they were knocked unconscious, hair disheveled and everywhere, covered in thick obvious dust that clung to their skin, and wearing multiple thick robes or clothing that did not allow him to guess their sex, and they were heavily reeking of magic potions. That was last night. Now, with the morning sun illuminated from the carriage's glass window and giving bright light inside the box - he can now tell that his prisoner was a woman. Apart from the sunlight, it was easier to tell with a lighter choice of clothing - a simple white blouse, compared to the thick robes she wore last night.

“Man, you are boring! Why did they give me such a boring guard?” groaned the prisoner “Can you not at least tell me a story before I rot and die down there? And I say die not because I might be imprisoned for eternity but because I, alone get to make myself laugh!” 

Realizing her request was being ignored, she tried to convince him once more “If I am not wrong, and I think I am not because I hardly ever am, you... are my personal watchdog and we might be stuck with each other for eternity! Who else would you be talking to other than me?”

“It’s my job to guard you…” he paused, glaring at her “And kill you if I must. Not be your entertainment, nor encourage your shenanigans, witch.” the knight replied. Perhaps he should just do that: dispatch the witch. It would solve his problem of the possibility of being stuck with her for eternity. It was such a tempting thought. Unfortunately, it was also a thought he knew he cannot obey. 

“Gods, you are boring” she repeated letting out an exaggerated sigh. 

The knight almost wanted to let out a sigh of his own and join her in disappointment. He never thought his first royal assignment might also be his very last for his duty now is to watch over the witch until all the suns in the universe perish from the galaxies above and that sucks. 

“Why did the King wish you to be locked, not killed? And instead, I am burdened to watch you forever.” He gave in, he figured he might as well just talk to leak information out of her, there seem to be not much harm conversing with the person he might be spending his life with for god knows how long.

The witch gave him a knowing smile and he rolled his eyes at that, “Finally giving in, eh?”

“I’m already regretting asking and considering again to not ever talk to you,” he said with brows furrowed.

She gave him a hearty laugh “Oh, please do not!” she paused, attempting to calm her giggles “I am simply overjoyed to know I will not be stuck with my humor alone! Well, not that I was actually worried about that! I knew you'd eventually talk to me, of course.”

He raised his eyebrow at her, feeling impatient and irritated at hearing her victorious laugh “Well?”

Finally, she calmed down and talked “I simply cursed the king with an unbreakable spell that will make him infertile for the rest of his life!” she said proudly with the biggest grin on her face.

He looked at her, shocked at what he just heard “Why?”

“Oh, um, to...uh, to ensure that he would not be able to produce an heir anymore and...maybe forcefully remove him from the throne that way?”

“Why?” He asked again. 

“What do you mean why? I just told you.” 

“I mean, if you wanted to overthrow him from the throne then why didn’t you just kill him? That is what they usually do…rather than infertile the poor man’s balls.” He said as he suspiciously narrowed his eyes at her for the questions forming in his mind over why the witch would choose that method and why would the king keep her alive rather than execute her for the crimes she committed.

She faked a gasp, amusement obviously written all over her face “You, a sworn sword of the king, would suggest to me, to kill him rather than do something harmless?” She asked, clearly enjoying the expression of his face over what she just said. 

He rolled his eyes at that and shook his head “I only meant to say that I am curious why there seem to be smaller consequences if your crime was this heavy. And why, a wicked witch like you would rather make him unable to have kids instead of killing him with a spell or whatever form of murder you witches do.” 

“Oh. Well, I figured I shouldn’t cast a spell or curse that would harm him too much for the reasons that my mother would definitely curse me from her grave and well, he is still my father and what kind of a daughter am I if I should wish to murder, my own father?” 

Perhaps he misheard that, or did he really? The witch got a proud smirk on her face that he would gladly wipe if he was not so confused by all of it. "Who...exactly are you?”

“Hange Zoe. Your King’s bastard daughter and only living child, I'm afraid. Therefore, the only heir to the throne and your future King.”


	2. Chapter 2

Hange would definitely be lying to herself if she said she expected her watchdog’s reaction to being...so unmoved by her revelation. She felt a bit of annoyance at herself over how upsetting this felt and she almost wanted to feel embarrassed for herself at how he seemed to not care at all. 

_Wait._

_That's not really it, is it?_

The man seem stubborn to always keep a straight face on, often only just frowning, or eyebrows furrowed and those cold, cold silver-blue eyes glaring daggers. 

Curious, she decided to study the knight’s face expression more carefully - only to realize her guess was correct: indeed quiet and like to keep his cool but when the man seemed to be deep in thought and you looked closely, you start to see the tiniest hints of expression movement on his face as he contemplates. She noticed how his eyes would narrow and his brows twitch in the slightest manner. It made her itch to learn what the man could be pondering about. If she had to guess, it would be her connection with the king. After all, her existence had always been a secret. It would not be surprising if the thoughts on the man's head are revealed to be a doubt and suspicion of her telling a lie. 

She smiled when he caught her staring, she could tell that he was surprised by how his eyebrows raised only for that to dissolve and turn into a glare.

Holding his intense gaze and with the resolution to keep his attention on her, she asked the first question she could come up with “Are you a virgin?” 

“...What.” 

After a few seconds of silence and the woman’s obvious determination to keep her face as serious as she could, she finally burst out laughing and clutched her stomach over how quickly his face turned into a more deadlier version than the previous one.

The woman was truly just too insane for him. Not only he was to babysit the witch who committed treason but also forced to be with this eccentric, irritating, crazy woman for probably the rest of his goddamn life. Truly, what a blessing from the sun and stars this must be.

“Boy, that was hilarious! You should’ve seen your face,” she said as she wiped tears from her eyes and took deep breaths to calm herself down.

“Yeah, hilarious.” 

“I’m sorry. It's truly just amusing to watch you,” said the witch, smiling as his frown deepened.

“Amusing how?” He asked, desperate to understand this woman’s logic in order for him not to lash out and ‘accidentally’ kill his prisoner.

“You seem to try to keep a straight face but when deep in thought or caught in surprise, you can be quite expressive for stone-faced man. It's interesting to watch, I think.” She explained.

He just rolled his eyes at that not knowing what to say nor why he should bother saying anything more to her.

By wanting to divert his attention away from the woman he moved his gaze outside the window of the carriage they were riding in. He wondered just how long until he could finally distance himself away from this witch. Not that it really would give a chance to be truly away, for he was ordered to be around her, guard her at all times, but at least not in a cramped carriage box and enough space away from her stench.

“I...also figured to start with a crazy or inappropriate question because why not? Why start with the boring starters when you can come up with an unusual one and observe the character of my watchdog who I will be with for a time?” 

The watchdog starts to wonder if she could actually make herself shut up, or if it was something the witch got a hard time on controlling and debates whether it would be worse to ignore her or stay in a conversation with her. He really regretted talking to her.

“Can you give me your name? I’d like to know what to call you. We’ll be together for a little while after all.”

He almost wanted to laugh at that. Little while my ass, he thought. Perhaps it would sound dramatic, but he got a gut feeling this is the start of an eternal nightmare with her. Kicking the carriage door open and making a run for it through the woods and later hanged for disobeying royal order sounds a lot more tempting than spending the rest of his life babysitting a witch like her. 

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Solely because you are unbelievably infuriating.”

“But we will be with each other for a while! Why not just tell me your name?” 

“Will you ever shut your fucking mouth?”

“No, because you won’t answer me and I want to know. I don’t even understand why you won’t tell me. I even asked nicely!”

“I already told you why. Now shut up.”

This time it was her who rolled her eyes “Ah. You’re back to being boring now, I see. How disappointing.”

He decided to ignore her and thankfully, so did she. He spent the next hours of the ride brooding, occasionally glancing at her to make sure she wasn't trying to do anything fishy as he also tried to accept the situation he was now in. He figured it would be easier for him if he just accepted it, but he could already tell that this woman would surely prove that wrong.

She was already fast asleep when the horses stopped at their destination. With a heavy sigh and the thought of his babysitting job starting now, he got up from his seat and woke her up.

“Get up. We’ve arrived and I’m not planning to carry any of your dirty magic-filled trash.”

And with a long yawn, she had to ask: “Just...tell me how thick, or rather how long is the broomstick shoved up in your ass?”

He did not answer. He did not know. But it was probably a broomstick of a witch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hi. sorry for grammar mistakes and poor choice of words. i got no beta reader and english is like my 3rd language so yea c: thanks for kudos & support!


	3. Chapter 3

When Levi got assigned to his first royal assignment, it was a sudden and direct order from the king himself. He had always been a sworn sword of the crown since the day he learned how to fight and defend himself for it was the duty of his family to serve under the royal family. So when the king himself made him swear into the secrecy of this mission, he knelt and said the words. Nonetheless, it did not make sense to him at the time for the reason that not much information was trusted to him other than the occupation of the person which only made him inquisitive to what was happening.

When one of the palace knights arrived in the scene, Levi immediately identified who the soldier was. His older cousin, the trusted sword of the king and the captain of the kingdom’s elite force, Mikasa Ackerman.

On her shoulder was a person being carried as if they were a sack of potatoes. Unconscious and stinking of earth, dirt, and magic combined, Levi couldn’t help but scrunch his nose in disgust as the person and his cousin drew closer to him and the king.

Levi thought he was mistaking the king’s furry to worry and pain on his eyes when they landed on the person. His Majesty even questioned his cousin of whether the person suffered any injuries from the attacks in the attempt to catch them, gesturing at their broken pair of glasses still attached on their face and apparently, the witch was desperate and stupid enough to try escape by throwing a punch at his cousin when they were finally cornered, only to slip and knock herself out. 

_What an absolute klutz._

So when the witch revealed to him what she committed and why, or rather who she was, it all made sense to him. How the king made him promise to protect this witch with his life who just committed a grave offense not half an hour ago, the way the king’s gaze was furious, worried with a hint of longing and pain visible on his face. He, of course, thought it was all very strange but he didn’t bother to question, for him this is just another mission and every mission just needs to be accomplished until done. Or so he thought. After all, the only thing that needs to be done is to accompany, protect and guard her on the way to her prison. It was supposed to be an easy and quick babysitting job and that’s what he thought until he asked.

“When will be the trial? Will there be one?”

He was greeted with silence. He tried to look at his cousin for an answer but nothing.

_Ah, must be immediate execution then?_

“So, does your order include execution once I deliver this witch in her cell?” He asked the king boringly. Perhaps this will be just another job after all. Nothing so special, nor complicated for his first royal assignment. This job would be quick and easy for him for sure. 

Though, as soon as the word “execution” came out from his lips, the king gave him a glare as if enraged, “There will be no trial, no execution.”

And with this, his cousin finally spoke, “You are to accompany, guard, protect and be this prisoner’s watchdog. Be at their side at all times. Forever”

~

When they arrived at the location his cousin gave him, it was not what he visioned it would be. There was no way this could be called a prison. It was a wooden house by the lake. A beautiful, shimmering lake, a number of swans enjoying the calm waters, a variety of tall green forest trees surrounding it and over the forest you could see a perfect view of the singing twin mountains of Ferillias covered in the late summer snows. This was no prison. The view and surroundings itself was simply all too beautiful to be a cell for a prisoner.

“You seriously thought my father would put me in some hideous jailhouse like some other prisoner?”

When he turned at her direction to answer, she was smirking again. Glaring, he started to open his mouth, only to close them again. It was simply not worth it, he convinced himself but that only made her chuckle and turned around to get her things.

He took a glance once more at the lake, inhaling the refreshing breeze surrounding them. This wasn't so bad… with this to calm his nerves, perhaps tolerating and babysitting would be a little easier.

“Hey, midget!” but of course, she was already proving him wrong not even a minute after.

“What did you just call me?”

“Huh? Midget. I thought maybe I should call you ‘shorty’ because I like that but I like ‘midget’ too so maybe I’ll just call you both and decide later on what to call you since you’re obviously too stubborn to tell me your name. Anyway, can you help me with this? It’s too heavy for me!” she pleaded, pulling a suitcase even bigger than her.

“It’s Levi. And no, I told you I’m not helping you carry any of your...malodorous bags. It’s not in my job description to carry your stench.”

“Oh! So it’s Levi!” she paused, grinning. “It’s nice to meet you, Levi!” And as if it wasn’t possible, her smile got even wider and for some reason, it only irritated him more.

“The feeling is not mutual. Hurry up. I want to check the house.” he grumpily said, quickly stomping away from her.

“Well, if you wanted this to be handled faster, you’d be helping me by now but noooooooo, you’d rather see me struggle and I bet your ass, shorty! You would be joining me in that as you watch and guard me try to carry my bags to that porch until sundown.” 

Letting out an unexpected chuckle, he turned his direction to her once again, “Well, rather than a struggle, it would be more of an amusement and satisfaction to watch you struggle and exhaust yourself until sundown than get any closer to you or your dirty pieces of luggage.”

With that, Levi spent his entire afternoon watching the woman, his arms folded and face with clear, mean satisfaction. And a smirk every now and then whenever the witch cried in pain or sent him death glares as she tried her best to move all her bags alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!!!! lol i'm soooo sorry this took a so long!!! if you want someone to blame then please blame origin for making sims 4 free and completely taking control over my life the past week lol
> 
> anyway, i'm very grateful for all the support, kudos, and comment i'm getting!!! thank you so much guys, u inspire me a lot! especially since this is the first time im writing a fic so my confidence is not that good about this but the support helps me big<3
> 
> and yes, for anyone wondering - it's inspired by the singing towers of darillium from doctor who(because i will never be over river & the doctor) and came up with a slightly different one, lol. once again, thank you!!


	4. Chapter 4

That night Hange’s limbs and muscles were so sore that she instantly collapsed on the floor when Levi unlocked the front door of the cottage to let her in first, resulting in a cloud of thick and visible dust to fly out around her.

“God, fuck, fuck!” The man behind her angrily barked before quickly stepping out of the room again.

“What the fuck did you do that for?!” He shouted, extremely disturbed and disgusted at what just happened, at what she just did. 

However, she had already passed out before she could even hear him complain. When he saw she hadn’t responded to his question, the supposed to be a nudge of his foot became a harsh kick but it did nothing much to the sleeping woman on the dirty floor, only a groan. He was sure it would have been amusing to him if he had not been so angered by her for this.

“Fucking bitch...” He grumbled as he tried to dust off any dirt that came in contact with him.

With an irritated sigh, Levi entered the room once again and worked with the little bits of afternoon sunlight left from the sun setting on the horizon to search for some candles, torches, whatever he could find. Even with the dim light, you could see just how dusty the entire room was and he loathed the fact that the very air he was inhaling smelled of dust too

When he located what he was looking for and lit them, his eyes unwillingly landed on the woman sprawling on the floor and the tempt to kick her arose again, only this time he’d make sure for it to be a real blow to send the witch flying out of his life.

It was all so very tempting, but what was even more tempting at that moment for him was to get rid of all the mess and clean this place they'd be staying in. The watchdog could only do so little but wish that he could include the witch as well. 

~

When the witch finally woke up, Levi had already cleaned up every inch of the cottage, only with the exception of the things left on the porch that he still refused to touch and she, who slept there the entire night and day, on the hard wooden ground she collapsed on. 

It was not long before Hange realized what had happened. “Oh, geez. Did I pass out? I completely passed out, didn’t I?” She asked, groggy and still rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand in an attempt to wake herself up as she tried to get up and frowning at the sunlight shining brightly and directly towards her through the open door. She silently wondered why the door was open.

Getting no response, her eyes searched for his direction - only to be met by his narrowed eyes and a scowl clearly meant for her. She couldn’t help but laughingly roll her eyes at him.

“Ahh, to be greeted by the lovely morning rays of sunshine and your death face. What a dreamy combination. I wonder if I’m to witness it every day now that we are stuck with each other?” She asked jokingly, chuckling to see his scowl deepen. “What a lucky girl I am.” 

“Rays of sunset.” He corrected.

Hange’s gaze traveled back to the open door where the view of the sun can be seen clearly, setting at the horizon. “Huh, I must’ve not slept that long then?” She mumbled in confusion. It felt longer than that to her. In fact, it felt like the most refreshing sleep she had for the past week. 

“...No. You slept for a day.” 

Levi saw the surprise on her face as she registered what he just told her. Hange's surprise quickly melted into an amused laugh and the very sound of it made him revisit the tempting thoughts of getting rid of her.

Around noon that day, he was already finished dusting, sweeping, scrubbing and wiping everything cleaned and out except her. He contemplated whether it was worth it to move her someplace...cleaner and out of the doorway, but he quickly dropped the thought as soon as he observed closely and saw her covered in dust, sweat, and happily drooling on the floor itself. She seemed comfortable asleep, despite the hard floor and it was a welcome thought of not having to touch the witch. And he definitely would rather not touch, nor move her luggage when it just reeks of magic and her: the strong scent of magic potions, herbs, and plants, the very earthy scent of soil, even the faintest stench of blood and something...rotting.

He decided it would be easier at the moment to just accept his fate of watching and guarding the witch...for now.

For almost six hours, he reluctantly watched and observed her stir, turn, snore and mumble things in her sleep. The watchdog wondered how one can sleep for such a long amount of time, he himself can barely sleep full three or four hours. Despite the hard wooden ground she snored and looked most comfortable - so unguarded, it almost made him envy her were it not for the spot she collapsed on which he hadn't clean yet, so dust and filth clung to it and it was rubbing on her skin and clothes with every move.

Just when he felt a yawn coming, she began to stir awake and he forced to stop himself. The woman finally woke up not a few seconds later and he immediately felt like sending her back to another long slumber, just so he can have quieter time and peace and not having to hear her talk. The witch thought she had only passed out for a few minutes, he wanted to roll his eyes at that but he wasn't surprised she thought so, it was around this time yesterday when she collapsed on the very spot she was standing on.

"Ahaha! So sorry about that!" the witch said, scratching the back of her head and visibly embarrassed. "Though...I kinda expected this to happen." She added.

"If you think I'd apologize for not helping you carry your filthy luggage, I won't." He simply replied.

"Oh, I know," she said, a small smirk forming on her lips. "But that's not really it..."

Levi eyed her curiously, suspiciously. "What then?" he asked coldly.

The witch smiled at herself silently and at his evident curiosity, he thought he hides so well.

"Well, I lurked in the castle's shadows waiting for the right opportune moment. For almost three days, with only stolen kitchen scraps to eat and almost no sleep," she paused, sighing at the memory. "Plus, all that running and fighting exhausted me." She finished, cringing at the memory of how many times she was almost caught and that one time she finally got caught. 

Her watchdog scoffed at her. "You call that fighting? From what I heard, you barely managed to punch my cousin before you slipped yourself and passed out." 

"Oh! So, she was a family of yours. I can definitely see the resemblance there. I mean, she did give me death glares as well. It really runs in the family." She happily joked.

Levi simply ignored her, exhausted and uninterested to continue their conversation nor have another, let alone a personal one. While Hange let her eyes roam around the place and she grinned broadly at him.

"This place looks nice and...huh, it's so clean," she said, gawking at everything. Amazed but a bit confused, she only caught a short glimpse of the house when she first stepped inside and before she collapsed but she was sure it wasn't this tidy, clean and spotless. Perhaps she was really just that tired.

He said nothing, only continued watching her as she tried to get a view of everything. Just when she was about to take a step forward to get a better view of the next room, Levi stopped her.

"Don't." He simply warned.

Her eyes traveled back to his and she saw him staring at her tiredly.

"What?" She asked, confused.

Levi let his eyes travel from her head to toes in disgust, silently cringing at the dried drool still clinging on her cheek and chin. When she saw him looked at her like that, she examined herself and realized that everything there was clean and spotless except she and the spot where she slept.

"Oh." was all she could say. Thoughts still lingering at the fact that he cleaned everything and that this man just made an entire house spotless and clean except her and the spot she was on.

_He must be a clean-freak._

"Indeed. Go bath first."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> helloooooo, yes. it is i, the very bad author of this story. i decided to finally take a break from my procrastination and write. i'd say blame it on my depression but it me, am the one at fault lol. 
> 
> well am happie to be back and writing! i edited the first to three chapters just a lil, grammar mistakes and all that but i think i still have lots mistake here but lemme stop worrying about that cos am tired and just wanna enjoy writing this and not pressure myself so much lol. anyway, i am sorrie for not updating for so long. got attacked by depression and am just starting to get back up, updating this was actually a challenge for myself to just do it and am happie for finally updating hehe c: 
> 
> i cannot promise that i will be updating fast again but i can promise i have no intention abandoning the story cos i got buncha ideas n am gonna pour lot of my 16 year old levihan fantasies in this fucken story here so u better be ready my mates
> 
> also!!!!! i am a bit uncomfy at the idea that levi & hange and some characters that will be appearing might be a bit ooc but thats only because it how i'd imagine them in this situation, this world and this levi & hange in my story is lot younger so yaaaaa pls bear with my noob ass. thank you and i love you <3


	5. Chapter 5

“Indeed. Go bath first.”

Levi confirming her suspicion made Hange realized she just blurted her thought out loud.

She didn’t care, didn’t mind.

Hange was still processing the fact that this clean-freak of a man, cleaned every dusty, dirty inch of this cabin with only the exception of her. It didn’t make sense to her.

If he was so much of a clean-freak and was so much willing to clean up this entire place - why stop with her? 

The witch stood there gawking at her watchdog watch her, whose face was clear with pure disdain towards her and this made her examine herself once again.

The once smoothly ironed clothes that the castle servants presented her before they departed are now completely wrinkled and thick in dust. The supposed to be white blouse - now more of a greyish colored with the dirt clinging to it and with the sleeves folded, her forearm was exposed and covered in dust as well. She was wearing black slacks but Hange need not to observe closely to know that it was probably as filthy as her top clothing.

She also did not need to see herself in the mirror to know her hair was entirely disheveled, dirty, and if she’d guess - showered with dust. Not that it bothered her much, she always tried to keep her hair short, but no matter what, it had always been messy. 

It was only too unfortunate she lost her hair tie when her hair was yanked by one of the soldiers somewhere in the castle halls when the chase occurred - it probably slipped off her hair or snapped, so now it was tousled everywhere her face and much chaotic than usual.

Hange lifted her hand to at least try to keep it out of her face and when she felt her cheek both sticky and powdery - she grimaced, knowing exactly what it was and her frown deepened when the witch finally realized that her glasses were slightly covered with it as well. 

_I must look like an absolute hell right now._

“Quit standing there like an idiot and get cleaned, four eyes,” said Levi, snapping her from her thoughts.

Her gaze fell on him again through her dust-covered glasses and bit back an amused laugh. “No one has called me that in…forever.”

“Yeah, I don’t care. Get cleaned,” said her watchdog, his arms now crossed over his chest.

Hange slightly shook her head at this and smiled “And how exactly?” she began, raising an eyebrow at him. 

“It’s not like I’m free to move around the place with you not allowing to let me take any step closer anywhere here,” she added, her hands gesturing around her.

“And…You looking like ready to attack me at any given moment,” she finished, a nervous chuckle escaping her lips.

 _You wouldn’t be wrong about that._

“There’s a bigass lake outside.”

“Ha-ha, hilarious,” said Hange, voice thick with sarcasm “And, I was actually worried you wouldn’t have any sense of humor,” she added teasingly. 

She was met with silence and a very serious Levi with his brows now raised, staring at her boringly.

For a moment, Hange just stood there. Waiting and hoping that he was actually just joking. 

He was not.

“You cannot be serious!” exclaimed Hange, her annoyance now rising and evident on her face.

“I am. Go take a bath in the lake to get cleaned,” ordered the watchdog.

“It’s winter in a few months and the night out here in the mountains? It will be freezing cold,” she reasoned, her voice almost soft and pleading in hopes he’d have some mercy and change his mind.

“It’s water,” said Levi with a roll of his eyes, his voice bored and not caring.

“It’s fucking cold!” Hange shouted at him this time.

“It’s fucking water,” the watchdog repeated, his voice calm yet filled with a warning, though at the same time he was daring the already enraged witch.

For a moment, the two just stood there in silence glaring at each other, both silently daring one another to make a move.

Hange was ready and could barely contain her wish to just pounce and attack the man, but she knew better than to do it. She acted she hadn’t noticed, but Levi’s posture was already on guard and ready since the moment she woke and got up. 

“I could do it, you know,” she snarled.

She wasn’t bluffing. Hange knew she could. 

A simple knockout spell would do it, but time was against her with him so close to her. She could easily dart outside and run because the door was left there open beside her and that would give her more than enough time to cast it.

“Then do it,” he dared, his palm already resting on the pommel of his sword and itching to unleash it from its sheath.

Hange gritted her teeth, furiously contemplating whether if she should. She could hear the loud pounding of her heart ringing in her ears, the sweat dripping from her face down her neck and yet she wanted to punch his pretty little face more than ever.

_No, no, no._

_This is not what I came back for. Not what I risked everything and betrayed everyone for._

The witch slowly closed her eyes, evidently attempting to make herself relax and when her eyes opened, her face was blank and she spoke in a calm manner.

“No,” she replied.

Then she turned her back and went to the porch to collect things. Levi said nothing, he waited and followed the witch closely.

~

“I’m already going to bath! You need not follow and guard me, you midget!” The woman complained, a blush forming on her cheeks that Levi was sure he wouldn’t even notice nor see if it wasn’t for the bright sky above them.

The tension before now gone and replaced with another. Levi felt another headache coming, he couldn’t help pinch the bridge of his nose.

“I do have to make sure you won’t escape.”

“If I didn’t know better, this is just your way to get me naked!” she blurted, an obvious attempt to embarrass and tease him in hopes of making him go away. 

“Good thing you know better then.”

The night sky was painted with countless stars shimmering brightly, along with the moon blessing everything beneath it with its light and everything above was illuminated on the lake itself. 

It would’ve been one of the most beautiful, perfect sight he’d seen in his life if not for Hange shyly, awkwardly standing there in the middle of it all, still waiting for him to turn around and leave.

He couldn’t help but sigh “Just bath, four-eyes,” he said as he went for the nearby tree, leaning his back on it and folding his arms over his chest. 

“I know you can still see me from here!” 

He sighed again. Now getting impatient and visibly irritated as he could feel his headache worsen. 

“Not in a million years I would be interested in peeking at your naked body, witch. So shut up and do your business.” 

Levi wasn’t facing her and kept his eyes on the ground, though in his peripheral vision he could still see her awkwardly standing there like an idiot. 

He heard her heavy sigh as the witch started to undress. 

_Fucking Finally._

Levi let himself relax as he leaned his full body on the tree against his back. The night air was cold but it refreshing and welcome sensation on his skin and to him after a day full of dusting dust off. 

Everything was peaceful and quiet out here except for the tree leaves gently being swayed by the night breeze, faint chirping of crickets and other forest insects echoing in the air, some owls hooting in a distance, the soothing sound of water quietly running and the witch humming along with it as she bathed.

The surroundings around them were filled with all the natural scents his nose could detect; the raw, organic smell of wet soil, rock and moss, fresh earthy scent of rustling leaves above them, and even the bark of the tree against his back.

It wasn’t the clean flowery fragrance of freshly washed linen or clothes, but he could get used to this too.

The watchdog only realized that his eyes were comfortably shut and his mind about to give in to the exhaustion when he suddenly noticed the witch was no longer just humming but singing a soft melody - which alerted and woke him.

He let his eyes traveled back at her direction and with the moon temporarily masked of night clouds, he could barely see her silhouette - the stars still shone above them and its glow still illuminated on the calm waters which made it shimmer in the darkness.

From what he could gather from his observation, the woman had her back on him and was waist-deep in the water as if she was just standing there and her head gazing up the sky as she continued her lullaby. His already squinted eyes that had been eyeing, spying her with suspicion only narrowed more at this shady behavior.

_Is this witch casting a sleep spell on me?_

“Four-eyes, you better not be doing what I think you’re doing,” he warned.

She abruptly paused her singing, then chuckled as she turned herself at the direction of his voice “It’s a harmless song, shorty.”

“And I believe you, a witch, because?”

“Because you should.”

“Why’s that?”

And then clouds danced away, the moon now unmasked - graced and lit everything with its glow as they stood there, the witch and the watchdog staring at each other’s eyes. The shyness of her being seen before was now nowhere to be found and through her face, her expression that was calm, stoic and completely void of emotion, Levi thought he could almost see the king’s face reflected on hers.

They kept their eyes at each other until Hange broke the contact to lift her gaze towards the sky once again, the moon glinting in her eyes.

“Because I will be your king.” promised the witch, her eyes locked on the moon and a vow in her heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have you ever wondered what hans singing voice might sound like?? well, go get ur butts on youtube and look for romi park singing and dare tell me that doesnt make u feel gAY all over
> 
> aaand aaaaaAAAA?????? excuse my yelling but i hit my first ten bookmarks, singkwenta kudos plus comments, so now my heart is overjoyed?????? and very touched. thank u for all the kind words, support and comments ;-; i really appreciate them and i gawk at my laptop screen like a melting potato every time they appear... i love u ;-; thank you <3
> 
> i want to update this every week and i will try, my fellas, but no promises tho?? i am still recovering and tbh i might be busy the next coming days but i do write every day so ye
> 
> and btw!!!! do u guys think i should put titles in every chapter or just keep it as it is?? im considering it but i dunno im not sure yet

**Author's Note:**

> i couldnt sleep bcos my brain was itching to produce something from my imagination and my hands itching to type and so i made this all up at like 3 am heheh. hope u guys enjoy!


End file.
